


Can You Keep A Secret

by MaskedforDeath



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Oh Sehun, Ex-bestfriend, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Jongdae | Chen is a Little Shit, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedforDeath/pseuds/MaskedforDeath
Summary: Pay close attention, and if you are smart enough, you might be able to solve thisOn a Monday afternoon, 5 students at Seoul Performing Arts walk into detention.Baekhyun, THE BRAIN , Stanford-bound, and never breaks rules.Chanyeol, THE CRIMINAL, constantly on probation for drug dealing.Sehun, THE BEAUTY, is the picture perfect homecoming Queen.Kai, THE ATHLETE, is the all-star baseball pitcher.Tao, THE OUTCAST, the creator of SPA's notorious gossip app.Only, Tao never makes it out of that room. Before detention ends, Tao's dead and according to investigators, his death was not an accident. Monday, he dies. Yet on Tuesday, a post was scheduled which would reveal the juicy content about the four high-profile classmates that were present in the detention. That makes all four of them his murder suspects. Or are they just the perfect patsies for a killer on the loose?Everyone has secrets, but it is about how far you would go to shield them from the world.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This book is heavily inspired by one of my favourite books, "One of Us Is Lying" by Karen M. McManus. It is a murder mystery with a high school setting. It deals with all the current issues high school students face all the time. I admired this book for a long time with the idea of giving it a kpop twist. I finally decided to try it out. The idea will be similar except I have some major plot twists to add in and other ideas. Hope you all enjoy and follow me on Insta @maskedfordeath for sneak peaks and new updates.
> 
> Everyone has secrets, but it is about how far you will go to shield them from the world

Pay close attention, and if you are smart enough, you might be able to solve this

On a Monday afternoon, 5 students at Seoul Performing Arts walk into detention.

Baekhyun, THE BRAIN , Stanford-bound, and never breaks rules.  
Chanyeol, THE CRIMINAL, constantly on probation for drug dealing.  
Sehun, THE BEAUTY, is the picture perfect homecoming Queen.  
Kai, THE ATHLETE, is the all-star baseball pitcher.  
Tao, THE OUTCAST, the creator of SPA's notorious gossip app.

Only, Tao never makes it out of that room. Before detention ends, Tao's dead and according to investigators, his death was not an accident. Monday, he dies. Yet on Tuesday, a post was scheduled which would reveal the juicy content about the four high-profile classmates that were present in the detention. That makes all four of them his murder suspects. Or are they just the perfect patsies for a killer on the loose?

Everyone has secrets, but it is about how far you would go to shield them from the world.

I hope you all enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, heads up

Baekhyun POV,

Monday, 24 Sep, 2:55 p.m.

A sex tape. Cheating scandals. Girl got kicked out of her house. Pregnancy rumours. All the usual. This week's update. From Huang ZiTao's infamous Something To Say gossip app

"Old ass news, Baekie," a voice was heard over my shoulder. "Wait til you get to tomorrow's update."

Damn it. Getting caught by the creator of Something to Say was the worst possible situation. Lowering the phone, I make sure my locker door is firmly shut. "Whose lives will possibly be turned upside down tomorrow, Tao?"

"They bring it upon themselves. Anyways, if students didn't cheat, lie, or fuck, then I'd be out of business wouldn't I?" Tao stared at my, dark brown eyes striking. "Where you heading? Off to bathe yourself in nerd glory?" 

I started to retort back. Then, as if to taunt me, my phone buzzes with a reminder: Olympiad Maths, 4 pm, Pacific Coffee. Followed by a text message from one of my fellow teammates: Lucas's here.

Of course, the cute and sweet Math prodigy only ever seems to show up when I can't.

"I'm heading somewhere else." I reply. A daily habit I have established. Give less information to Tao, and keep the conversation short. 

Tao is still hot on my heels, as I reached Mr. Min's lab on the sixth floor. I turn around, trying to give acknowledgement. "Don't you someplace better to be, some lives to be ruining?"

"Yep, Detention." Tao replies and gasped when I grab the doorknob first, his hand stopping halfway as he bursts out laughing. "No way, YOU?! What's your crime?"

"Wrongfully accused." I mumble under my breath and open the door. Three other students were already, and I pause to take in the scene laid out in front of me. Not the group I would have expected, well, except for one.

PCY, or rather Park Chanyeol, leans back on his chair and shoots a flirtatious smirk in my direction. "Did you get lost? This is detention you know, not the student council."

Leave it to Chanyeol to know what he was talking about. Chanyeol's been in trouble since fifth grade, which is around the last time we ever exchanged words. Something To Say tells me he is probation again. Probably drug dealing.

"Cut the talk!" Mr Min walks in and shuts the door behind Tao who takes a seat near the window.

As I start to take out my pencil case, Kim Kai, crumpling up a piece of paper into a baseball of some sort and says, "Heads up, Hun" and gently tosses it at the boy seated across him. Oh Sehun looks up at him, catches the ball and sends a beautiful smile coming from his perfect face.

As the hour hands moves slowly towards three, I can't help but think, "I shouldn't be here, I should be in Pacific Coffee, awkwardly flirting with Lucas Wong over Calculus.

I shoot my hand up in the air, catching Chanyeol's smirk. "I was framed, Mr Min, that phone you found in my bag is not mine, This is mine." I say, bringing out my phone is a math symbols phone case. 

"You too?" Sehun whirls around, eyes wide. He must have been surgically removed from his boyfriend Kris to be here, showing up alone. "The phone you found wasn't mine either!"

"Me three," Kai chimes in. He and Sehun exchanges surprise looks which makes me think that the popular people seriously have better things to talk about them detention considering the fact that they are in the same league. 

"Somebody pranked us!" Tao exclaimed. "Why would anyone want to send a bunch of spotless record students into detention?"

Kai straighten. "At first, I thought it was just a mix up, but if we all ended up here for the same reason, it has to be a prank, I am missing practice because of some stupid fucking ass jerk. 

"Save it!" Mr Min exclaims, giving Tao an especially sinister look. The teachers know about Something To Say and they aren't particularly fond of it. But there is nothing they can do, since Tao only uses initials and never really talks about the school. "Listen up, all of you are gonna write me a five hundred word essay on how technology ruins student's education and infiltrates their lives. Don't get it down by 4 and you have another detention tomorrow."

"Um...what do we write with?" Sehun asks.

Mr Min strides towards Sehun's desk, motioning to a red lined notepad. "We do it the traditional way, handwrite it."

Sehun's pretty face scrunches up in confusion. "How do we know if we got to 500 words?"

"Count!" Mr Min replies, eyes darting to the phone still stuck in my palm. "Oh, and hand that over now, Mr Byun."

"You are literally confiscating my phone twice, who has two phones?" I ask, my teacher in oblivious. "Somebody is pranking us."

Mr. Min doesn't bother to spare me a glance as he extends his hand. "Now, Mr Byun. Unless you want to be here tomorrow again." I hand it over with a big sigh. "The phones I took are gonna be locked here in this drawer and none of you are getting it back unless you finish." Sehun and Kai shoots amused glances since their actual phones are hiding in the safe security of their bags.

Mr Min sits down and ignores us for the next hour. Chewing the end of my pen, I start to brainstorm ideas. Glancing over at Chanyeol, I watch him write Technology Sucks over and over.

Staring at the clock, one hour starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is not my first book, but it is on this platform.I am super excited to share this with you, and I please support it, I appreciate it very much. Anyways, this is chapter one, things are about to get twisted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here, enjoy!

Kai POV

Monday Sep 24, 3:05

It has just been 5 minutes in and my hands already sore and aching. To make things worse, I am using my left hand. My father forced me to learn how to write and use my left hand, every since he found out about the power my right hand holds. Your right arm is the real deal, save it for baseball only, don't waste it on shit that don't matter He'd say. Baseball has been my passion since forever, and every since dad found about my amazing pitching, he started calling me Kai, instead of my birth name Jongin. Way to put the pressure on a kid. I mean I was seven.

As I continue scribbling, Tao's piercing voice runs through my head. 

"God, I'm so thirsty, I'm legit dehydrating." 

I want him rummage through his red coloured bag, searching for that blue water bottle. If there is one thing you should know about Tao is that since he is allergic to like everything, he carries a blue water bottle and eats food that has been wrapped in at least an inch of cellophane. I continue watching his search for the bottle and soon I found myself staring at my half-empty sheet of paper.

After 10 seconds passed, I saw him hoist up the bag onto his lap. "Okay, which one of you took my water bottle." 

Startled we all looked up, exchanging glances with the rest of the room, we all shook our heads. Mr Min, looked up from whatever he was doing and glared, "No talking please, you are disturbing me and the rest of the class, now get back to work."

Tao got up from his seat and started searching our bags. He reached for mine first, and tried to open up the zipper. My instinct took over as I grabbed the bag, placing it on my desk. With a quick turn of my head, I stared at him, brown eyes widening. "Hey, I may be a player, but I ain't no thief." Tao put his hands up as in he just got arrested and said, "Okay, sorry, my bad."

He walked to the next student whose name I'm pretty sure is Baekhyun, he tutored me a while back when I was failing Forensic Science, and I ended up with an A. The guy is so smart, like not the nerdy type, well kinda the nerdy type, but he is amusing and funny and is really sweet. As Tao sauntered over, Baekhyun immediately put his hand up, as if to silence him and said, "Except entering detention, we haven't crossed paths today, and the previous days were Saturday and Sunday and we live far away from each other, I don't have your water bottle and please privacy, no touching my bag." After speaking, he immediately turned his full attention back onto the essay. He is one hell of a guy let me just say.

Moving on, he walked to Mr Dangerous, aka. Park Chanyeol, or rather PCY to the underground world. Park Chanyeol, I don't even know where to start, I knew he existed and we spoke a few times, but we never really you know talk. I watch him send a sharp glare straight to Tao, Tao just backed off, two feet away from CY's bag. Scary much?

Finally he moved on to the last student, Sehun, the boyfriend of my best friend Kris. Sehun sends a smile my way, and a little wave. Let me just go ahead and say it, Sehun is really beautiful, like goddess beautiful kind of beautiful. The thin, kissable lips, the striking cold eyes, contrasted with his smile and personality, he was an angel. Yeah, he is a guy but he's pretty much the bottom in all guys eye. Being my best friend's boyfriend, we were really close as well. Even though I have a girlfriend Krystal, I spent a lot of time together with Sehun. We are also neighbours, so sleepovers are a yes so are randomly visiting each other. We share a very close bond. Watching Tao walk over to him, I growl protectively upon seeing Tao send a very flirtatious wink at him, I mean, Sehun was like a brother or sister to me, whatever you prefer. And another thing, Sehun was not the strongest, and he was the easiest target in this room, so Tao grabbed the strap of his bag and started pulling. A game of tug of war began. Mr. Min remained unaware as he leisurely sipped his expresso. As Tao was about to send a full hands on smack to Sehun's face, I pounced on him, throwing Tao sideways, as I wrapped my arms around Sehun's shoulders, stroking his hair. Sehun sends my a cute pout, and instinctively leans into my arms, head to my shoulder, chin to my chest, legs crossed over one another. 

Chanyeol stares at us, head in thought as he says, "You both realize what position you're in, and that you guys have your own boyfriend and girlfriend right?" I looked up at him, angry he interrupted my comforting moment. I placed Sehun back on his seat, and moved my stuff, and opted for the seat next to him.

Mr Min finally got up and glared at us. "Okay stop, what is the big fuss about huh?" Tao immediately got up and said, "Okay pranks over, who took it?"

Mr Min observed us shaking our heads, oblivious to where Tao's stupid damn water bottle was. "Nobody took your goddamn water bottle, oh kids these days."

Just as Tao was about to retort, a loud screeching noice barged in, and it resulted in a huge boom. We quickly fled to the window and craned out necks to see what was going on. Two Harley Davidson motorcycles lay flat on the floor of out school parking lot. "Oh dear, I better check on them, Mr Byun, you are in charge." Mr Min hurriedly left the classroom. 

As Mr Min left, Tao got up and walked to the water dispenser, yes Mr Min doesn't have a water fountain, the guy is old fashioned. He keeps the traditional water dispenser. Tao goes on and grabs the first cup, and filled it up with water. Turning to us, he said, "Anyone wants a cup?"

Sehun gives a little smile, "Oh I do please."

"Get it yourself princess." Tao replies with a wink. Seriously, what is he saying. He goes on, "What are you going to do princess, now that you know homecoming is over and there is like a fucking huge gap between now and senior prom. Maybe you should start fucking around like Kim Kai over there." I flip him my middle finger as my other hand strokes Sehun's back protectively. Sehun and I exchanged glances. Every since like forever, Tao likes to think that he is above the rest of the school, maybe since Homecoming. I mean he was acting pretty smug back there at the dance floor especially since he ended up on junior prom court . I was surprised, still am on how he ended up being included on prom court, will unless he traded votes with secrets.

Tao was nowhere to be seen though on Homecoming. I on the other hand was crowned King and I'm sure Tao has heard of it. I'm probably next on his list to you know harass. 

"What is your point asshole." I shoot at him. I pull Sehun closer, I mean he is not the type to stand up for himself against Tao who won't quit being a bitch.

"You're a jock, you're the princess." Pointing at Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he went on, "You are the big brain/mastermind, and you are the criminal. All of you are walking talking typical teen movie stereotypes." He paused, proud of his analysation, "and me, I'm the omniscient narrator." (A/N: this line is really important and is from the original book I got this idea from)

"There is no such thing in teen movies you know?" Baekhyun starts off carefully.

"Well, there is in life." Tao took in the forgotten water cup in his hand, and drinks it all in a shot.

I ignored him and started to converse with Sehun. A gagging sound cut us off. 4 heads turned as we watched Tao slump to the floor, hands on his throat. "OH My GOd." Sehun exclaims. We all get out of our seats, and grabbed him. 

"Tao, TAO! Do you hear me?!" Baekhyun yells. 

"Pen, pp..e.nn, I n..eed... a...pen!" Tao coughs out.

I hurriedly scans the room and hands him a pen I grabbed from the desk. Chanyeol stared at me with incredulity. "An epi-pen, you asshole. For allergies." 

"Stay with him, I'll go get the teachers." Baekhyun ran out. And after a while or two, he came back with Mr Jung, and Mr Kim who immediately ran to help Tao. Mr Jung looked at me, "Kai, go to the nurse, and find an epi-pen, hurry!" I ran as fast as my legs could take me, did I mention I was one of the fastest at this school. Upon arriving at the infirmary, the nurse who has been informed started searching the infirmary with me, finding frantically for the epi-pen. I've came to this conclusion, the room is empty, there isn't a single epi-pen we could find. Mr Jung ran over, and we told him about the epi-pens. He told us that Tao has been sent to the hospital. I could only pray nothing bad happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new chapter is up, what is going to happen next. Stay tuned, and don't forget to support with kudos and comment your thoughts. Oh and a big thank you everyone for the 100 hits in 24 hours. Love you all and next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support. This chapter is for you

Sehun POV

Monday, Sep 24, 3:30

The teachers are going frantic. Baekhyun looks at the closest teacher, Mr. Kim. "Sir, do you need us? Should we stay?"

Mr Kim looked at him, "Oh dear god, I very worried, you guys told the paramedics everything? That Tao just took a gulp of water and collapsed?" Chanyeol nods. "Well he does have an almond allergy, but he didn't eat anything."

"We didn't see him eat anything, he just took a drink and fell over." Baekhyun informed to him.

"Maybe he had a delayed reaction after he had something at Lunch." Mr Kim, stares at the cup, now forgotten on the tiled floors. "I suppose we should put this aside, someone might want to check it out." 

"I want to go home." I suddenly burst, I couldn't take it anymore, it was too overwhelming for me. 

I burst out of the classroom in a rush, wanting to get away. Everyone thing was happening so far, it also made it seem fake, all I could do now was pray that Tao was okay and that he would make it. 

Pushing the hair out of my eyes, and wiping an arm at my tears, I looked up to see Jongin walking in dismay as he took a seat in the vacant area next to me. Jongin put his arm around, and adjusted as I leaned in to take comfort. My relationship with Jongin is one you call strange, he was like the brother I never had, I've known him since forever and just one comforting touch could calm tensions down. It was indeed strange to others. Yes, my boyfriend Kris was rough and passionate, while Jongin was sweet and kind, Krystal is a lucky girl I should say. 

Jongin nudged my softly, "hey, everything will be all right okay?" I buried my face into his neck, hoping that everything will be fine. "Im gonna get Kris, alright Hun?" Jongin unwrapped himself from me and said he would be back in a few minutes. 

Around 10 minutes I found myself heading to my locker with the support of Jongin. Walking up, I was met with a peck from Kris. Kris Wu, a handsome, yet sensitive boy. I met him somewhat around freshmen year, and we immediately hit it off, dating for almost three years now, we were like salt and pepper, inseparable and able to just get each other. He is my everything, and most especially, my support pillar. I don't deal with stress well, and Kris, well, let's just say that he understands and comforts me at times where I'm so down I lose myself. Kris had a beautiful chiseled face, a jawline so sharp, he was everything I wanted. I was so absorbed in gazing that I did not notice Kris and Jongin engaging in a conversation about what just happened in the past hour. Jongin seemed to notice my distress and glanced at Kris,

"Hey, I think you should take Hunnie home, he looked tired and we all deserve some rest after what just happened. See you guys tomorrow." After giving us both a quick wave, he strode down the hallways in style. But judging by his voice, I could tell he was quite shaken, but Krystal would know what to do.

"Let's go home now babe." I got into the passenger seat as Kris got into the car. The ride was silent, and soon enough, my house come into view. Kris pulled up into the driveway and opened the door like a gentlemen. He took his spare key out, sensing that I was distraught. I saw my mother in the hallway. 

"Hey Mrs. Oh" My Mother has always been fond of Kris, "He is such a promising boy," she'd always say every time Kris came over. "Sehun is really stressed out from what happened just now, if its okay, I'll bring him upstairs and calm him down." My mother reached out to stroke my hair, "Oh honey, I heard what happen, and I don't mine Kris, go ahead, and thank you for taking such good care of my baby." Kris replied with a "No problem." as he helped me up the stairs.

My Mother has been telling me since sophmore year when Kris got all hot and handsome, that he was a keeper. Mom likes to show my and my brother off to her friends, but in female terms, we'd be in the homecoming princess range, never the queen, the kind that attracts men but not the kind that attracts those that stay for life and look after you til the end. But my brother minseok is failing in his marriage and my mom is on her third boyfriend, soon to be husband whose like at least 12 years younger than her so, she is not the best relationship advice giver.

Propping my down on my bed, he caresses my back, "Sweetheart, don't cry, everything will be okay, Tao will be okay." Looking at him, I say, "No you don't understand, you should have seen the others, they were great. Baekhyun took charge and Jongin helped, fuck, even Chanyeol, freaking PCY, helped and I couldn't do anything. I only stood there, I was helpless and useless." I bawl.

"Babe, you're not useless, you were just shaken and shocked okay, everything will be fine. Trust me baby." I lean onto his shoulder, Kris refuses to see anything but the best of me, and I love him for that. His comforting scent lulls me to sleep, with me hopping to my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im back and now active on Instagram. Go follow me at @maskedfordeath and see my new updates and possibly new books. Thank you guys so much for your support.


	5. Important Annoucement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick announcement from yours truly XD

Hi guys just wanted to let you know I did not forget about this story. To the ppl who has been supporting this book thank you guys so much. I have been writing many chapters and as soon as they are ready you all will get a blast update. XD 

I didn't forget you guys sorry I was so busy with school and all and I wanted to tell you guys, while you guys are waiting for this update. I am writing a one shot called Is It You? It's gonna be a Sekai book but Once it is up I can do another version of it with another ship of your choice. 

I was inspired to write this one shot when I was listening to my best friends ex girlfriend cover of the song Secret Love Song by little mix. And I saw a comment of a girl sharing her love story and it was probably the most beautiful story I have ever read. I hope to share it with u guys and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It's probs gonna be up on Sunday the latest

Love you all and don't forget to comment and vote and tell me your thoughts.

Yours

PS I would love a beta or two to help with the idea if anyone wanna help or just give me a comment or two on my idea


	6. A/N New book update

Hi guys, its me again, the one with the unusual updates.

im here to let you guys know, that I have written the next 5 chapters and will publish them once I feel like its ready.

So of you may know, that I have started another book (p.s it was supposed to be a oneshot but whatever ya know)

and the first chapter is out (IT A SEKAI BOOOOKKKK AND IT GOT CHANBAEK TOO>>>)I would appreciate if you guys can pop a comment and give a kudos. That will be much appreciated.

ANYWAYS, thank you to those who are supporting this book and I hope you guys check that out too.

I was inspired by the song Secret Love Song by little mix and I wanted to write a story with that vibe.

Well, see you all in the next update.

Peace and xoxo!!


	7. Chapter 4

Monday September 24th, 4:00pm

Chanyeol POV

So, prince charming left with the princess, and I'm here alone with Mr Nerd. I don't even know why I decided to help Tao. But I guess no matter how corrupted I am, I still have a heart buried deep inside I guess. 

I look at Baekhyun. To be honest, all of us has been going to school together since kindergarten and yet we were like strangers. I've never spoken to Baekhyun, except one time we had to perform Romeo and Juliet. For some reason, due to Baekhyun's feminine features, he was voted as Juliet. I was voted as Romeo. Stupid ass play, that was in like 7th grade. Baekhyun had been making sure everything was perfect up til the opening night. He wore this deep frown and thoughtful look just like the one he was wearing at the moment.

His brows furrowed and his lips pursed, Baekhyun was being super productive and helpful by talking to the teacher. 

Mr. Min suddenly tapped my shoulder and shook me back to reality.

"Park, the principal decided to let you guys go home early so, head home son. We adults will deal with this mess. Pray that Mr Huang makes it out alive."

He said with a shake of his head, and walked off. As I slung my backpack around my shoulder, I heard,

"OW! CY can you be a little more careful, your backpack could have knocked me off." Baekhyun glared, placing his hands on his hip, while carefully adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry." I shot back. I would not admit but, Baekhyun with his hair caressing his forehead, was pretty in a way when he was mad. or handsome? Baekhyun looks more like a girl than a guy.

"Rude much, I'm a guy, keep ur thoughts to yourself please." 

I smirked at his flustered face, and walked out of the room without saying a word, leaving him in shock at the ignorance received.

I strutted down the hallways, putting my hood on as the female students stared at me. I could care less about the stares but it's always nice being on the good side of the students. There are certain perks. 

I walked through the police lines in the carpark and revived the engine of my black and gold harley, it is probably the only expensive thing I own. I'm not rich, which is why I deal drugs, I'm not like Miss Prom queen (Sehun) and Prince charming (Kai). Those people are way to toxic and plastic for me to deal with but whatever, live in the moment they say.

I rode past the main gate and took my daily route home...lost in thought and wondering if today will ever be forgotten. Hopefully that douche will be okay, i guess ;)...

HEy guys, please leave a comment and kudos if you liked this.


End file.
